Hermione Granger, and you are?
by loveronweasley
Summary: Dumbledore said one simple word. The word that was his world. The word that was soon to be the life of Hermione. "Magic." (I do not own the Harry Potter series- they belong to J.K. Rowling) Slight twist on how some characters meet each other.
1. You're a Witch

Chapter One: Magic

Hermione was finishing up tomorrows homework, her teacher was used to this by now. "Almost done," Hermione thought out loud. As she started the next problem, Hermione took a quick glance out the window when she spotted a curious looking elderly couple. As they walked down the street, Hermione saw a long silver beard on the man. She observed the woman as well. The old lady's hair didn't touch her floor-length robes because of how tightly it was pulled back in a bun. Same as the woman, the man was draped in robes only his were decorated with stars. Hermione was sure that those threaded stars were shining off of that man's cloak as if it were magic.

Hermione probably wouldn't have stopped staring if the couple hadn't crossed the street and headed toward her house. By the time she tucked her bushy brown hair behind her ears, the man and woman were on the Granger Family's porch.

"Mum. There are people at the door," Hermione motioned to her mother in the kitchen. Only being eleven years old meant no answering the door, at all. Hermione's mom walked calmly to the front door and opened to see the old man and woman standing shoulder-to-shoulder. Hermione, not caring about being nosey (as she was called that), walked up the doorway. She saw how both of them were a good few inches taller than her mother. Hermione also saw, now in complete detail, the man's star-filled robes.

The aged man spoke first. "Hello I am Professor Dumbledore and this is Professor McGonagall. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How do you do?" Professor McGonagall asked sweetly as she stuck out her fairly wrinkled hand.

Taking her hand nervously, Hermione answered. "G-good I guess. Wait a minute did you say _witchcraft_?" Hermione tried her best to be polite and follow the rule her mom taught her, respect your elders. But this was different. This was weird. She had read in storybooks about magic but never in non-fiction or history books.

Professor Dumbledore invited himself in and sat down on the squishy couch. "I will explain. Oh and tea would be nice, if you will."

Shocked by his presence and the way he addressed himself, all Hermione's mother could do was stutter in gibberish. It seems as if she were about to ask them to leave but turned and left the room to the kitchen. Hermione could hear her scrambling around to make tea. She was obviously following the respect your elders rule as well as Hermione. She was glad of course that her mother was listening to the same rule that Hermione had to adhere to. That was one thing that Hermione didn't get. Why do adults tell you to do something in a certain way or not to do something at all when they don't listen to those rules themselves? Then they give the same explanation every time. They are an adult and they have special privileges when they really are just setting a bad example. But her mother was different, most of the time.

"You must be Hermione Granger, I assume," Dumbledore guessed.

"Y-yes sir" Hermione replied recalling yet another set of rules, use sir or ma'am with strangers.

"Well I have news, Ms. Hermione Granger," he paused and looked her in the eyes as if to ask if she was ready for this. "You are a witch," the Professor said with a twinkle in his eyes.

She couldn't believe this. Hermione thought that this old man was being absolutely absurd! Ridiculous! Crazy, even. She did not understand what on earth would drive this man into saying that. There was no such thing as wizards or witches. No such thing! At this moment Hermione's mother walked into the room but with a look of disbelief on her face instead of the tea.

"Excuse me, but is this a joke? Are you trying to tell me that my daughter is a witch? As in broomsticks and evil? Because she is most certainly not!" Hermione's mom was absolutely amazed that this old man thought he could just walk in here and make crazy assumptions. "Magic is not real!"

"Oh but it is. Perhaps Ms. Hermione Granger would like to add some of her own opinion," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Well, to prove that a fact is a fact and not an opinion, you need proof," Hermione piped up then instantly felt awkward for thinking that the adults would take her sayings into place. But at that moment, the tea kettle in the kitchen whistled in an ear-pitching screech. As Hermione's mom stood up to get the tea Dumbledore raised his hand as if to say no need because the tea, already in cups, floated over to the coffee table and sat themselves down before the two professors.

"How…what is this?" Hermione's mother stumbled.

Dumbledore said one simple word. The word that was his world. The word that was soon to be the life of Hermione. "Magic."


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter two: Diagon Alley

After a few more magical gestures and tricks the Granger Family, Hermione and her mom (her dad wasn't home from work at the dentist office), had to except the truth. That or they were going mad. Dumbledore then handed over the letter to Hermione. Hermione's finger brushed over the red wax that sealed the letter shut. She looked up to reach Dumbledore's eyes and he nodded in permission. The envelope came loose after a second of prodding from Hermione's shaking fingers. She slowly pulled out the message not knowing what to expect.

"Owl?" Hermione asked after breaking her concentration on the letter.

"Yes owl. It is the way of communication in the wizarding world," Professor McGonagall answered. "Now the other paper in the letter is a list of the required materials needed for Hogwarts.

Hermione scanned over the list. "Why do we need so many things to carry around?"

"You need all of the items because Hogwarts is a school that you have dorms and live there for most of the year. But I assure you that it will be a nice home and place to live in," McGonagall reassured the suddenly worried Grangers.

"I'm sure you will enjoy your stay," Dumbledore added with a smile. "And if I may add, Hogwarts is one of the best,"

Hermione nodded her head while saying "But where am I supposed to buy all of this, it sounds expensive,"

After a few more minutes of explaining the place to get all of the materials on the list, the wizarding money system, and platform 9¾, the two professors stood up and walked to the door. "Will you be joining us in Diagon Alley?"

Hermione stared in awe at the people buying items like wolfsbane and broomsticks. She even saw a few kids her age running around with brand new wands. That was what Hermione was most excited about. All she had left to get were her robes and her wand. Hermione bought her books first. She was definitely happy to find out that you still read in the magic world. Dumbledore and McGonagall had shown them the passage way through the brick wall at The Leak Cauldron. They had left them to shop for supplies.

"Mum! Look out!" Hermione pushed her mother out of the way as two boys with the reddest hair she had ever seen raced straight for them on broomsticks.

They raced to a stop and hopped off. "Sorry miss," one of the boys said. As they came closer Hermione thought they were the same person but realized quickly that that wasn't true.

"Still a little bit rusty,"

"Haven't taken these out in a while,"

"Righty that, Fred,"

"You're not wrong yourself, George"

"Pleasure to meet you miss" the one on the left said and stretched out his freckled hand to Hermione.

"Umm. You to…George, I think," Hermione said with hesitation not sure is she got his name right.

"Nope. I'm Fred and he's George"

"No! He's George and I'm Fred"

"Just kidding we know who we are," they said together.

"I'm Gred"

"And I'm Feorge,"

Before anything else could be said they both shrugged at the same time and flew off riding their broomsticks.

Hermione blinked several times before being able to mumble "That…was confusing," before turning back to her list and dismissing the odd introduction. "So should we get my robes?"

Hermione's mom replied with a yes. They walked further down Diagon Alley but Hermione was slow to take it all in. Beautiful buildings towered with hanging banners and freshly painted signs stood on either side of the street. Every once in a while there would be an old looking shop with almost no visitors and cracked windows. But Hermione didn't care, this was wonderful. She looked up at a building with a label that read _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._ While pushing open the door, Hermione saw a lady accepting wizarding money from a blonde boy who looked her age. Hermione's mom decided to wait outside.

"First year?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied after being rushed to a stool. The lady started to measure her arms, legs, and around her stomach.

"I'll be right back," Madame Malkin said before leaving to a room in the back.

* * *

Now that she was carrying her new robes along with everything else, Hermione and her mom walked over to Ollivanders, the wand shop. The building was cluttered and dusty. There were rows upon rows of wands in boxes stacked up to the ceiling. Every box was labeled, Hermione noticed, with things like: hawthorn, unicorn hair, ten inches, quite whippy. Or maybe something like: maple, phoenix feather, twelve inches, hard. Hermione had no idea what these weird labels meant but assumed it had something to do with wands.

Out of now where, a man popped up with grew, whispy hair and glasses to small for his head. He and asked her what her name was, which arm was her wand arm, and wrote down the lengths of things like her elbow to her wrist. After he finished, Ollivander walk down the many rows of wands. By the time he came back, he had about fifteen wands still in their boxes.

"Well are you going to try one?" Ollivander asked.

Hermione picked up the wand on the top of the stack. Not sure what to do, she just held it in her hand.

"Give it a whirl," he urged.

Hermione felt stupid as she wove the wand in circles. Red lights like fire flew out of the end. A tower of boxes fell over with a crash. Hermione let out a small yelp and her mother jumped high in the air.

"That won't do, now will it?"

Not answering Ollivander, but picking up another wand, Hermione sent the man's glasses askew. The same process went on and on with no progress and Hermione frustration started to boil. Finally, near the middle of the pile, a wand chose Hermione. It let out delicate sparkles of gold and silver that rained around her.

"Hmm. Vinewood and dragon heartstring," the old man seemed pleased with himself. Hermione thought he shouldn't be because it was _her_ who went through all of the wands, not _him_.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled as she tossed him the respective amount of galleons and left the store.

* * *

When Hermione got home from a day's shopping, all she could think about were the books and classes. "I am going to have no idea what is going on!" She thought. Hermione pulled out all of the books from her bag. There was a book for every class (which Hermione quite liked). She grabbed her wand off her bed and examined it but put it back down after remembering Professor McGonagall's lecture of under aged magic.

Hermione was excited to learn spells so started with that. The book was long, just the way she liked it. Hermione hated it when books ended so quickly but she needed to learn something about magic. Skipping a few pages here and there (she didn't want to ruin the school year) Hermione educated herself about the proper techniques of wand waving and the background of some spells.

By the time Hermione's mom came to say goodnight, Hermione had skimmed through The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, A History of Magic, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. "Bed, Hermione," her mom coaxed. "I can assure you there will be time tomorrow,"

"Okay," Hermione replied. As soon as her mom shut the door, Hermione's reading light was on. She was a rule follower but the one thing she would bend those rules for was books.

* * *

Eye-lids droopy. Heavy eyebrows. Fingers not responding. The book falling. These are the things Hermione remember from a late night of reading. But tonight was different. Tonight was the first night in her life of knowing about magic.

Her dreams floated with wands and bright lights. She saw the two redheads on the broomsticks coming straight toward her. The wind whistled her ears as they flew by. The confusion of their names flooded her mind. Fred? George? Surely they were kidding her about Gred and Feorge. Were they? Her dream replaced it with haze. Then there was Madame Malkin measuring her waist and arms. The tape measure suspended in air by magic lightly tapped the top of her head. Bubbles. The jingle of the bell as she entered the wand shop. Then the frustration of a wand not choosing her. Was she not really magical? The thought vanished with golden sparks covering her. A wand chose her. The scene changed. Now it was filling with books. Quotes from books drifting through the air as if they were typed on the clouds. It disappeared. Now Hermione saw clearly. Her mom asking if it was a joke. Dumbledore reassuring her.

The last thought before Hermione woke up from a deep sleep was Hogwarts.


	3. The Unexpected Occurrences

**A/N: I know, I know, this is a long overdue chapter. But I was away for a while without my laptop so…enjoy!**

Chapter Three: The Unexpected Occurrences

Hermione woke from her dreams early enough to read more about the Hogwarts houses.

She learned that there are four of them- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She also found out that each house has special _qualifications_ or personalities that a student has to have to be put in a certain house. Hermione read that the Gryffindor house values bravery, chivalry, nerve, and courage. And in order to be in Ravenclaw, you must think highly of learning and creativity because Ravenclaw was for the intelligent. Indulging in every word, she noticed that students who contain loyalty, patients, and justice are sorted into Hufflepuff. Lastly was Slytherin, the place for the ambitious, the cunning, and the leaders.

Hermione wondered what house she would be in. "Well in school I always get good grades and I love to read," she thought proudly of her education. "Maybe Ravenclaw," Hermione said aloud.

Continuing with her reading, she was astonished to find that an old hat makes the decision on what house you would be in. But then she remembered magic. The realization brought a smile to her face. She would soon be in a school for witches and wizards. Hermione was really excited. Her eyes quickly scanned her wand lying on top of its box.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Hermione practically flew up two feet in the air when the silence of her room was disturbed by a big grey owl pecking at her window. She walked over and unhooked the latch on her window (intending to shoo the thing away) and the owl, being as rude as it was to disturb her peace, flew into her room. It landed on her dresser with its leg stuck up. Hermione suddenly remembered one of the professors saying that owls are used as a mailing system so she untied the crisp parchment from its knobby leg and opened it up.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I have reason to believe you did not purchase an animal, which is optional, so I sent you this one to give me your response. Please write clearly whether or not you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore,_

There was a thick paper enclosed ready for her to write on. The owl, as if expecting something in return for ruining her reading, stood staring at her with its beady eyes.

"No way! You were a bad owl and perhaps next time you deliver a letter, you should learn some manners," Hermione scolded the owl. The grey bird looked down as if ashamed for not doing his duty. Hermione finished writing and folded up the paper. She tied it to the owl's leg as the other letter had been. With that the bird hobbled over to the windowsill and took flight.

Feeling rather pleased, Hermione rewarded herself with the rest of _Hogwarts: A History_, which she thought was very interesting. Some facts stuck in her head like glue. For example, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin were the founders of the four houses and named them after their last names. The houses also had ghosts, which was interesting because before she knew about magic Hermione didn't believe in them. Before she knew it, the book was over. Hermione was definitely bringing this one to school with her. She glanced at the pile of books waiting to be put into her trunk.

Hermione's mother gave a rather quick knock and opened the door to find Hermione putting the last of her many school books into the bag.

* * *

The next week passed by so quickly because Hermione, nervous and excited about Hogwarts, had blazed through every single book on her bookshelf. Her mother was used to this by now had left her meals outside her door.

But none of that mattered now because today was the first day of magical school. She was going to be sorted finally after a week of wondering and finding the probability of being put into the different houses.

Hermione's father had pushed her trunk into the back seat of the car. Hermione had already told him that she did not want to be separated from the bag because of her precious books. But that was about thirty minutes ago and now her family was standing alongside her on their way to platform 9¾.

Professor McGonagall instructed Hermione and her mum how to get to the platform. But of course her father knew because of a greatly detailed summary on how they found out Hermione had magic in her blood. "Just walk, or run, directly towards the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Soon, you will find yourself looking at the Hogwarts Express,"

The Grangers finally reached the desired platform when Hermione said she wanted to go first.

Puzzled, Hermione's mum asked why she would want to do something like this all by herself.

Hermione thought really trying to find the right explanation. "I don't know really. I guess it's kind of like my first step into the magical world. I mean, I know it isn't. But I've just been preparing myself for this moment. Like how I took my first step when I was really little. You were preparing me for my life, and look what's happening now. Magic. So this first step, I want to take on my own and see where it brings me," Hermione finished and looked up at her parents. She waited a while, not trying to sound rude, and said "Can I go?" Both of her parents nodded a yes obviously taken aback by their daughters little speech. Hermione grasped the cart handles and pushed her trunk straight into the platform. She realized that she closed her eyes and opened them to see a train on her left. Hermione made observations of all the people. There were kids younger than her waving at older siblings and parents hugging their children. She caught a glimpse of red as two boys ran with another boy chasing after them. There were some girls and boys clutching books with parents whispering to them that even if they didn't get Ravenclaw, it would be okay. Hermione noticed on kid trip and drop his things and a girl rush over to help him up. "She might be in Hufflepuff," Hermione thought. She turned her head to find her parents just entering the platform.

They all said goodbye and Hermione was ready for school and everything that was to come. She hopped on the train and, with help from a so-called "prefect", lifted her trunk along with her.

"I'm Percy Weasley," said a tall boy with red hair.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said while shaking the boy's hand.

"Is this your first year?"

"Yes," she answered

"Well I have some advice," he told her as he stood tall showing off his prefect badge, "You best not break any rules or you," Percy puffed out his chest again, "are going to get in deep trouble. Oh and if you see my younger brothers, please verify me immediately as they have thought it would be funny to hide my trunk," As Percy walked off, Hermione heard him mumble something that sounded like "always getting away…ruining…bring to justice…"

She found an empty compartment and sat down. People passed her down the hallway of the train finding friends or places to sit. The compartment door slid open as two red-haired twin boys jumped in and tried to slide under the table. Hermione recognized them from Diagon Alley and she could see that they were laughing.

"Hey what are you—"but Hermione was cut short as one of the boys stuck his hand over his mouth to shush her. Hermione tried to shove the twins out of her compartment and as Percy walked down the narrow hall.

The twin released his hand from over Hermione's mouth but didn't realize that it was a bad idea until it was too late.

Hermione stepped to the door and slid it open. "Percy!" she yelled at the furious prefect trying to find his mischievous little brothers. He turned around and walked calmly but with anger burning in his eyes. Percy looked inside the compartment and saw Fred and George hiding under the table. The boys scooted back until they hit the wall. Percy grabbed them by the shirt collar and dragged them out.

Both of the twins glared at Hermione but Percy's eyes twinkled with satisfaction. "Thank you," Percy said to Hermione as he walked out the door.

* * *

The long train ride was almost over. Hermione had read the section on the Hogwarts houses for an eighth time and had practiced a few spells with success. Now Hermione was bored. Having nobody to talk to made time stretch out as long as possible. Plus she was already in her Hogwarts robes. Hermione thought a short walk should be good so she stood up and left the compartment. There were a few people standing and talking, some sleeping in their compartments, and some just staring out the window. Hermione got further down the train and passed the twins inside a compartment with their brother still lecturing him. One of the twins gave her a rather rude gesture so Hermione walked on. There were a few kids making green sparks fly out of their wand uncontrollably and Hermione found herself staring. Even though she knew how to stop the sparks, it was entertainment watching people a little older than her mess up a simple spell.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. Hermione turned around to see a kid her age, but a little chubby, sweating as if he was running.

"Have you seen Trevor? He's my toad. Oh gosh, Grans going to kill me!" He said almost talking to himself.

"No I haven't, but I'll keep a look out," Hermione answered not really paying attention.

She walked even further down the train and saw a compartment with two boys covered in sweets. She noticed one of the boys had red hair and looked like he was about to put a spell on a rat sitting on his lap. The other boy with jet black hair and broken glasses was watching. Hermione felt like she must tell him how to do it right because it really was bothering her. He is being a fool pointing his wand at his pet rat. With that Hermione opened the door and said something along the lines of "Have you seen a toad."

"No we haven't," the red-haired boy said slightly iterated on how Hermione had just barged in.

"Doing magic, are you? Let's see it then," Hermione sat down across from him.

"Um…Okay," He responded a little taken aback. After clearing his throat, he said "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

After nothing happened Hermione spoke up.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I've actually tried a few spells myself and they've all worked for me," Hermione said. After a few moment of silence she said. "Hermione Granger, by the way, and you are?"

"Ron Weasley," muttered the red-haired boy.

"Harry Potter," the boy with black hair responded.

After a brief conversation about how much she had read about him and how she met Ron's brothers she ended with telling them that they should probably put their robes on because she could see the castle from here.

* * *

"Firs' years o'er here!" Yelled the tallest man she had ever seen in her whole life. Hermione hopped on one of the boats waiting on the dock. She was soon accompanied with two girls she had seen giggling on the train and the boy who lost his toad. On the ride over Hermione introduced herself and learned their names. The girls' names were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The boy said his name was Neville Longbottom. The girls giggled when he said his last name.

"Don't you wonder how the boats are moving?" asked Parvati.

"No, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_," Hermione answered

Once they arrived at the other side of the lake, they were forced into a line and brought into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. After a very brief explanation of the sorting, the students were ready. Hermione was boiling with nervousness as she walked between two long tables with her fellow students. As McGonagall read out the long list of students, they sat on the stool. The professor then placed the old hat on the students head and it shouted out one of the four houses.

"Granger, Hermione,"

Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was dropped on her head and she heard mumbling as it was thinking.

"Courage…Smart to…mhmm…But where to put you…Where do you want to go?"

Hermione whispered "Maybe Ravenclaw. Or Gryffindor.

"Hmmm...You are a hard one," The sorting hat said. After what seemed like hours, but merely minutes. The sorting hat shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione popped off the seat and rushed over to the long table. Her classmates welcomed her. After another half-hour, the rumbling stomach of Ron was replaced by food.

* * *

"Students, follow me," Percy shouted to the Gryffindor students after the feast was over. Hermione followed after him, along with the crowd of Gyffindors, to the house common room. She thought about writing to her parents and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I would like to let you know that I have been sorted into Gryffindor. I am fine and met a few people. One of the students that I met is named Ron Weasley. I don't think he likes me very much because I told him off for using the wrong wand-waving technique. His older brother is a prefect here and gave me advice. I also met Harry Potter! He's famous in the wizarding world— I'll explain later. There are also two girls that I've met. They seem nice but they gossip— a lot. I'm very excited for classes, they start tomorrow._

_Love you, Hermione_

Hermione borrowed a school owl and sent to her parents. The girls, Lavender and Parvati, were back and kept giggling until they fell asleep. But Hermione didn't care or hear anything because she was already sleeping, waiting for classes the next day.

**A/N: I'm thinking about ending my story at chapter three. What do you guys think I should do?**


End file.
